Recently, a light receiving circuit which includes a photodiode and a comparator formed of a CMOS circuit has been developed. In such a light receiving circuit, when the value of optical input power changes, the amount of time that elapses until an output of the comparator is switched also changes. Accordingly, the distortion of a pulse width (PWD: pulse width distortion) of an output signal occurs.